Oscar's Oasis: Stranded Dog
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: A certain dog finds himself in the middle of nowhere. He doesn't remember how he got there. Will this dog be able to get back home or will he be stuck where he is?
1. Prologue: Stranded

The hot sun beats on an unconscious Favian. His body laid in the desert's sand, taking all the heat. Until he woke up with fear on his face. He observed his location. Until he realized he was in the middle of nowhere.

He stood up and looked around, only to see a straight road and a billboard between him. He notices that he had sand on his clothes, making him dust the sand off his clothes.

As he finishes dusting all of the sand off him, he wondered where he was. He already knows that he's in a desert in the middle of nowhere, but how did he got here. He doesn't remember a lot in the previous events that follows up to the events now.

But first thing he got to do is build a shelter. Luckily for him, he found lots of junk in a pile, which was on the other side of the road.

He checked one side of the road to see any vehicle coming, nothing. Then he checked the other side of the road for the same thing, incoming vehicle, also nothing.

He advances towards the road, then set foot on the road. But all of the sudden, he heard a loud siren coming from his left. He shifted his sight on that direction, only to see a rusted pickup truck coming straight to his direction. He quickly dodges the pickup truck by jumping over it.

Favian sighs in relief, since he avoided an instant death. He continued to walked in the road until he finally got to the other side. He celebrates by jumping up and down, but he stopped and focused back on the shelter plan.

He walks up to the junk and grabbed some useful objects, like a plank of wood and a working tv with one missing antenna. He knew that this was going to take a long time, but it will be all worth it when he finishes it…

Many hours have passed, Favian was sweating his socks off like a laborer in a labor camp. But he managed to finish his shelter.

The shelter looked really crudely made, the exterior was made of rusted metal and wood. He didn't have anything inside his shelter, just a mattress for him to sleep in.

The day was coming to an end, the sun was sinking to the bottom over the distance.

It was a really long day from him. His back was killing him due to all the work he was doing to build his new home. He opens the shelter's door and enters. Then he shuts the door behind him and lets out a long sigh. He then rests in mattress. Finally being able to rest after a long day.


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Day

Favian stepped out of his home and closed the door behind him. He reaches for his pocket and pulled out an old scarf. He wears it around his neck, then covers his lower half of his face with it. Then, he sprints off. Passing the billboard.

As he kept running, in full speed, he looked around the environment. He saw a really big, tall mountain. The sight of it was really impressive. Favian wanted to explore it. So he went over there and climbed it, all the way to the top.

He lays on the ground and pulled out binoculars. Then, he looks down below. All he saw was the empty, dull desert, with boulder and rocks stacked on each other scattered around the yellow vast land. His head leans out of the binoculars and climbed down the mountain.

Then he zips off into the distance in full speed.

(Somewhere)

A group of three animals, a female fennec fox, a male vulture, and a male hyena were searching around for chicken.

The leader of the group is the fennec fox by the name of Popy. She always gives order at two and always clever and sneaky.

The second of the group is the hyena by the name of Harchi. He's the dumb one of the group and sometimes do mistakes. But, occasionally does something right.

The final one of the is the vulture by the name of Buck. He's the smart one of the group and sometimes listen to orders.

Now, where were we? Oh yeah! The story.

So, the trio were hunting for chicken, until they stopped when they spotted a couple of chickens, scattered around. In the middle, was a nest with eggs in it.

The trio hid behind a huge boulder and peaked at the chickens. Watching them like hawks.

Popy backed away from the two and stopped, then she called for them.

Harchi and Buck turned around focused on Popy, loud and clear.

(Meanwhile)

Favian was running in a straight line, observing his surroundings. But, instead saw blur around him. This made him dizzy, he was getting tired from running anyway. So, he stopped in the middle of nowhere to catch his breath.

There was a road sign next to him, so he leaned on it and rest. This was a perfect moment for him to observe his surroundings. At first he didn't see anything, until he spotted three figures from far away.

He was dumbfounded and surprised to see people in this desert., he really thought that he was the only one in the desert, but he proved himself wrong.

With curiosity, he started to walked towards the figures, with a suspicious look in his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New Neighbors

Favian feels a little unsafe when he's walking towards the figures. As he walks towards them, they become clearer and clearer until their characteristic were finally visible. But he was still walking forward until he heard a loud growl behind him. He gulps before turning around to see a crocodile. The dark green, scaly creature had face that he wanted to eat him.

Favian eyes widened before running off away from it.

The crocodile was off guard for a second but realizes that Favian was running away, so, it chases after him.

The red dog looks behind, while running forward. Unfortunately, the crocodile was still chasing him, but to make matters even worse, the crocodile was gaining up on him. In fear, Favian closed his eyes and prayed and prayed, waiting for miracle to happen to get him out of his situation.

Then, an idea came to him. He pulls out a jump spring and halted. Then, he places the spring on the ground, facing the other way.

The crocodile accidently ran into the jump spring, making a *BOING!* before launching the reptilian to the sky until it was nothing.

''Phew'' Favian sighs in relief. All of the running made him really exhausted. But, the heat also made it worse. His weak legs couldn't move anymore, causing him to collapse to the ground. Then, darkness…

After a long, deep sleep, Favian woke up to find himself in an unknown place. To describe it, it had seats that looked like from a bus. There were also windows on the walls. The walls were decayed from neglect, like it was abandoned for years now. He finally realizes that he was in a deserted, old bus. He stands up and slowly walks out of the bus via the door.

Once he left the bus, he sees a couple of animals. Harchi sat in two stacked crates. Buck other sat in a tire, facing the ground. And the last one, Popy laid in a beach bench.

While Favian stood there, watching the trio, Harchi spots him and started jumping up and down and called Buck and Popy. The two looks at the hyena, then to Favian. The trio were surprised to see the red dog.

He tries to greet himself, but his stomach growled from hunger. The growling was loud that even the trio heard it. Luckily, the trio were cooking eggs. The eggs were being cooked in a frying pan, underneath a metallic, rusty barrel, with burning paper and wooden objects inside to heat up the frying pan. The pan was also being held by a griddle.

Buck walks up to the pan and lifts it off from the griddle and places the eggs on four plates. Then he handed over the plates for the trio and the last one for himself.

After Favian finished his food, he kindly introduces himself with a smile on his face. When he finished, he spotted a radio, sitting on a box. He walks up to it and started messing with the thing. He turns it on, causing it to play some 90s hip-hop music.

After a long day, Favian returns back to his home, which was on the other side of the street. The trio that he met lived near his. He rest in his bed, ending today's journey.


	4. Chapter 3: Information and Looting

" **URA!** "

" **Hold the position!** "

" **I just want to go home to my family."**

Favian woke up, sweating and panting. His panting started slowing down until it was none. He looks out of the window to see that it was sunny clear. His eyes focus on the broken clock, which always struck 5:32. He sighs before getting out of his bed, putting his feet on the sandy floor, and proceeded to walk towards the front door, which was a giant wooden board with no door handle. He then pushed the wooden board, letting in the brightness of the outside into his home.

He blocks his eyes with his hands as he exits out of his home. His eyes finally adjusted to the brightness and unshielded them. At least it wasn't very hot today. He sighs at the sight of the vast ocean of sand. He still wonders how he got here in the first place. His memory was very foggy like as if something was blocking it from remembering anything.

He decided to look around the junk pile to add anything good or at least not horrible-looking to his home. It was like scavenging, but less dangerous. He inspected the pile for a while until something caught his attention. It was a page of a newspaper article, which was decaying away with a chunk of the top right corner ripped off like someone or something removed it. He reaches out for it before having it in his grasp and pulling it out of the pile of junk. He puts it close to him to see what it reads, dusting off the dirt and sand off it. Although it was deteriorating the paper was still readable.

 **Fox News**

 **The Soviet Union has inv-**

 **War has come to the European continent when the Soviet Union invaded Poland, the Baltic nations, Ukraine, Finland, and Belarus. Germany, along with her allies, declared war on the Soviet Union in to defend the other countries from the Red Menace. The United States sends aid to the Allied Nations due to their past relations.**

The rest of the newspaper was unimportant to him since it was just advertising or other news that wasn't related. The mention of the word Soviet gave him a massive headache as something came through his head. It was short but he saw himself carrying someone through a burning city. He was holding a rifle at one hand while carrying the person with the other and also wore an infantry uniform. He didn't turn back to see the person he was carrying but he sure was heavy.

He blinks once, returning back to the vast desert next to the junk pile. He blinks a couple of time, confused, before shaking his head, returning back to reality. He places his palm on the side of his head as his thoughts wandered around. He didn't get what that was all about but it must be important if it had to do with his memories.

He dug through the pile again until he found another deteriorated news article. He pulls it close and read the article.

 **USA Today**

 **BERLIN SIEGED!**

 **Four months have passed since the beginning of the war. The Soviet Union has made quick progress as Ukraine, Poland, Belarus, and the Baltic nations capitulate. With the capitulation of said nations, the Soviet Union focuses on Finland and Germany. With the German armed force not being able to hold off the waves of Red Army soldiers, the army was pushed back to Berlin where they have been holding off against the Soviets for four months now as France, Britain, Belgium, Netherlands, and Italy help hold off the Soviets.**

Something else then came up in his foggy mind. He was in front of a counter with people behind him in a line. Behind the counter was an African-American man with a field cap and a military uniform. The man hands him military clothing and a dog tag. "Welcome to the army."

He blinks again, returning back to the desert. These flashbacks aren't adding up. How did this lead to him ending up in the desert? His thoughts are interrupted when he heard what seems to be a cart strolling behind him. He turns around and saw his only friends in the harsh desert; Popy, Harchi, and Buck. They were, or at least Popy and Buck, on a bed with wheels of a 4x4 pickup truck attached to its sides. They were waving at him as they had expressions on them of that as if they were glad to see him.

Favian waved back at him with the hand that didn't hold the newspaper with glee. Popy gestured him to hop on with them to explore the desert for anything useful or food. Favian, not having anything to do today, hopped on the bed, standing next to Popy. She turns around and commanded Harchi to push the bed forward in the road. The hyena nodded before pushing the bed with ease. Buck pulled out binoculars from behind him and looked around, acting like the scout of the group.

Buck exclaimed as he pointed somewhere in the right of the desert with his right arm. Everyone looks at him and where he was pointing at before turning the vehicle took a sharp right turn to where he was pointing at.

After a while of driving on the sand, Buck pointed at something big in the distance. Telling from its size, it must be close. Popy commanded Harchi to push harder to reach their destination, in which he obliged, using all of his strength to push the bed faster. Favian and Popy looked at the distant object, intrigued on what it is.

Upon getting closed, they could see the big object in all of its glory. It was a crash site of a plane with its left wing and its two engines of the said wing on the ground behind it, one of which was letting out a little dark smoke. The right wing was still attached but was lightly buried in the sand with its engines still attached. Painted on the plane's fin was a big red star that covered half of the fin. The decal was decaying as its paint was peeling off. The front of the plane was still attached while the belly of it was almost destroyed due to the crash.

The four were shocked at this site since they thought they will never find something like this in the middle of nowhere. But again, the desert can sometimes be the oddest place in the world. Deciding to loot the wreckage, Popy commanded Buck to get anything in the midsection of the plane, Harchi was commanded to get anything in the back of the plane and Favian was commanded to look for anything in the cockpit.

They all agreed then head inside the remains through a big hole that was on their side of the plane. Inside the hole were chairs attached on the walls, some of which were on the floor due to the crash and the hole. Strangely, there weren't any bodies or anyone at all.

Harchi, Buck, and Favian looked and nodded before splitting up to their assigned spots. Favian entered the cockpit and started inspecting the interior for anything useful. He spots three glove compartments near the pilot and co-pilot chairs. He opens the first one and spotted six bags of nuts, which telling by the compartment's location, were for the pilots. Favian grabbed the bags and stuffed them in both of his dirty pants' pockets before looking at the other glove compartments. Every single one of them only had bags of nuts in them.

He stuffed them all in his pockets until both of them were full. He then proceeded to stuff the last remaining bags inside his shirt and hoped they didn't slip out. He looked around in the cockpit for more things but nothing there seemed of any use at all. He proceeded to head out of the cockpit, the bags making rustling noises due to his movement and being placed all together.

Meanwhile, Buck was carrying a stack of eight tires as he tried keeping his balance so that he and the tires don't fall. He heard footsteps and bags rustling in front of him, making him lean his head to the left. He spotted Favian walking awkwardly towards him with his hands on his shirt. Speaking of his shirt, it looked like as if it had bumps in it.

He uses one of his hands to pull one of the bags of nuts out of his shirt and showed it to Buck in all its delicious glory. Buck excitedly smiled at the sight of savory bags filled with food inside, even when they weren't for breakfast. Then they heard footsteps from the back of the plane. They look at the source of the sound and saw Harchi coming in through a door, carrying a very big bag that he somehow didn't have problem carrying.

He had his usual goofy expression with different meanings. The two greet Harchi, looking at him and the bag back and forth until they decided to head out of the wreckage. As they head out they heard a familiar loud scream outside. They immediately rushed out, being met by the light outside, and spotted Popy on top of the attached wing, surrounded by crocodiles who were threatening her with chomps and grins.

She was shaking in terror, her eyes darting around until she spotted her friends looking at the situation in shock. They were frozen, they didn't know what to do. The trio looked at each other before huddling up and started talking to each other, planning a way to free their female colleague. Suddenly, a lightbulb brightened in Buck's head. After discussing, the trio went to their spots. Favian, leaving the nuts behind, ran to the left, stopped after being sixteen feet away from Buck. He looks at him, waiting for approval. Buck looks at the determined dog and nodded, forwarding the plan.

Harchi, who was in front of Buck, gets his legs grabbed by Buck and started being spun around, the spinning increasing by the second. Buck lets go of Harchi after being spun for a couple of seconds, launching him towards the gator that was on the side. Before it could react, the hyena made contact with it with a strong force, knocking the gator sideways and causing sand to spread around their surrounding. The gators aggressively looked around for the hyena, the sand making it difficult to spot him. While they were distracted, Favian jumped onto the wing when Popy was and looked at her before smiling. Favian picked her u[, bridal style, before hopping out of the wing and running up to the cart along with Harchi.

Along the way, Favian grabbed the snacks and placed them on the cart, Buck also placing the tires and Harchi placing the bag on it too. Everyone, except for Harchi, got on the cart before the cart is pushed by the hyena far away from the crocs, who were still distracted, and the plane. The cart is pushed back to the road where the four were before and ran along the dark solid ground.

The four cheered for their accomplishment and their loot. The wind hit their faces with the welcoming breeze as they enjoyed their snacks. Still, no one opened Harchi's bag yet, saving it for when they return home. Popy stared at the rocky mountains of the desert. She doesn't know why, but they looked very beautiful from the distance.

Favian stared at the distance, his mind stuck on the thought of the newspapers and the plane. And those flashbacks, what did they all mean? He just sighs, thinking that he will never find a clear answer or at least not too soon. He sits next to Popy, still staring at the distance. He felt a playful punch by Popy, making him look at her with a puzzled look.

Popy expressed a smirk on her face before giving the dog a thumbs up. Favian smiled, nodding slightly. They both exchange some laughs here and there due to the crazy situation in the plane as they opened the bags of nuts and started eating them.

…

A male white-furred dog watched the cart being pushed away from far away with a pair of binoculars. He puts the binoculars aside, revealing a scar that went from above to below his right eye, which is shut closed due to the injury. The dog leers, smiling wide with intentions of that of darkness.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, Author here. I wanna thank you guys for reading my fanfics and giving me your opinions on them. Please give me more opinion on thems so I could make better chapters and stories in the future. Once again, thank you guys and have a good day!**


End file.
